An Unexpected Connection
by SODA-Richard
Summary: Robin has been noticing a certain someone a lot more lately. It's made her think she needs someone to take her mind off of things, so her friend sets up a blind date.


She sat there just watching the people pass by. She was at her usual coffee shop on her day off just enjoying the aroma the little store let out. She was quite fond of the smell of fresh ground coffee that wafted through the air. Not many coffee shops around ground their own coffee. It made the little cafe feel, more homey.

At least that's what she tried to tell herself. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she had started to stay at the shop a bit longer each time. She was just, intrigued, with a certain man at the gym on the other side of the corner of the little shopping mall. She didn't take much notice at first, but as she started to notice him more regularly, she couldn't help but be intrigued. His hair dyed a shocking bright green. His skin bronzed, marred with scars that covered his entire torso but never extended to his back. The scar on his left eye was the last thing she noticed. She never got a good view of his face until she unknowningly stayed at the cafe till he finished his workout. He strolled into the shop, much to the pleasure of nearly woman in there, shirtless and still covered in a this sheet sweat that just made his tanned skin glow brilliantly.

She couldn't help but notice the other's that were also "intrigued" by him. All of the women in the cafe and gym seemed to fawn over him. Much to his annoyance, he didn't pay any attention to any woman, or girl in some cases. He just did his work out, ordered hot tea, and left. She tried to convince herself that the reason she was at the coffee shop more and more was not because of that man. She tried, but she couldn't make a good enough excuse to herself.

Today, was no different. She had shone up merely 15 minutes after the cafe opened to see if she could watch him arrive at the gym. She sat alone and in a silence while she slowly sipped at her coffee. She wasn't there for too long before she began to question why she was even there that early. Did she really need to see him every chance she had? He certainly had no intrest in women, not that she had seen anyway, so why was she even giving this any thought? She didn't need someone in her life, did she? She almost convinced herself to leave when she watched him pull up.

His bright green hair clearly visible as he parked his older pickup. He didn't seem to mind the faded paint or small spots of rust on the exterior but the inside, looked brand new. The grey and blue cloth seats appeared to have never aged a day. Not a single piece of trash inside either. She deduced that he must prefer to be comfortable rather than worry about looks, but that brought up another question entirely. Why would he be at the gym, mantaining his perfect physique? She would think that maybe he needed all of that muscle but brute strength like he had seemed out of place in today's world. She was pondering for awhile longer before she was broken out of her musings by the ringing of her phone.

"Hello?"

"Robin!"

"Ah, hi Nami."

"What are you up to so early?"

"I'm just out getting a coffee, why?"

"Ohoho! 'Watching' a certain someone I assume? You know, I'm sure if you just talk to him, you'd get somewhere. At least closer than oogling from a window."

"I don't see why I would. He doesn't seem to pay any women any mind. Maybe he's not a fan of women in general?"

"You think maybe he swings for the team?" Nami tried to quiet her humor at the idea. "You'll never know unless you talk to him."

"I guess I'll never know."

"Ugh, you're impossible. Look, you can't just stare at him from a window, talk about how curious you are about him everytime you see me and Vivi, and then tell me you won't even make a move!"

"I just don't think he's one to think of things like that. He has to be four years younger than me, while not an issue, he still probably wants to figure his life out."

"For someone who constantly turns down every guy she's met with, you sure are a hopeless romantic. How about this, I have this really close friend of mine who's still some how single. I'll set you two up on a blind date, and maybe that will help you clear your head of such 'romantic' things, okay?"

"*sigh* I don't see why not, though I doubt he'll be enough to clear me head."

"Oh, we'll see about that, when is a good day for you?"

"Today would be fine since I'm not working the store today."

"Perfect! I know he's not busy today either and the sooner the better. How about at that little restaurant at that shopping center you're at now? Have you been there before?"

"I haven't, I guess this is a good enough excuse as any. Lunch or dinner?"

"Hmm, lunch, he usually sleeps during the day, but I'll force him to show up. One last thing, he's not like most guys, he doesn't like it when women wear revealing clothing. So just dress comfortably."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good, I'll let him know to be there around 1:30? Is that good?"

"That should be fine, gives me a few hours to get ready I suppose."

"Great! I'll be hearing from you both real soon I'm sure."

Nami hung up after that, leaving Robin to finish her coffee. She looked out the winndow to see him still there doing his normal work out routine. She left the coffee shop trying not to glance back at the man as she went to see what kind of restaurant she was going to be at.

She had been at the restaurant for a little more than 10 minutes. She was thankful it seemed to be a casual bar and grill. A little anxious, only because she was there alone and it seemed she might be stood up. Not too upset about being there alone, a little thankful actually. She was already planning onnot letting this 'date' go anywhere, but it still peeved her to know SHE was the one being stood up. She was quietly keeping to herself as he came in.

He came in wearing a grey long sleeved thermal with the sleeves bunched up at his elbows. It somehow helped blend with his bright green hair. Why? Why of all times would he be here? She couldn't explain the bad luck she had today. First the blind date, now maybe he was going to see her with her date. She couldn't see how this could get any worse. He went to the hostess, asking for a table for two. Two? It got worse. He was here with someone else. Maybe a girlfriend? Or boyfriend? She couldn't bear to imagine seeing him with someone.

He seemed to argue with the hostess before quickly calming himself. It looked like he apologized before explaining why he wass there. She easily answered, which seemed to perk him up. He pulled at his collar and slowly turned to Robin. She quickly tried to look away as to not give away she was staring at him the whole time he had come in. He awkwardly made his way over to her table.

'Shit, he's comming over here. Did he see me staring? Of course he did, maybe he's seen me staring at him while he worked out too? Crap he's almost here.' Her inner conflict greatly contrasted by the cool and calm mask she put on.

He cleared his throat nervously to try and get her attention. She turned to meet his dark eye, feighning disintrest as she could only hope he would leave her proximity so she relax under his intense presence. Stuggling to keep her cool.

"Robin?"

It shattered. She couldn't hide the surprise at hearing his low and husky voice say her name.

"Y-yes?"

He apparently was just as shocked by her answer. Quickly fumbling into his pockets as he pulled out his phone and began to dial.

"THE HELL KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS WITCH?!"

"WHAT?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME?! ARE YOU THERE YET?!"

"I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF HER, MAKING AN ASS OUT OF MYSELF BECAUSE YOU SEEM TO WANT TO KILL ME!"

"ASSHOLE! I DO YOU A FAVOR LIKE THIS AND THIS IS HOW YOU ACT?! PUT HER ON!"

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" He quickly hung up turning to face Robin his face bright crimson as he tried to search for something to say.

"That was... interesting." Robin said. Trying to keep her cool as she witnessed his outburst. His face burned a brighter red, he was about to turn and leave out of embaressment when her phone rang. She simply said hello and listened. She set the phone on the table and pressed the speakerphone.

"ZORO! Sit down!" Nami commanded. Zoro jumped as he didn't expect to hear the witch's voice come from her phone. He reluctantly complied.

"Both of you shut up and listen. I'm tired of hearing you two talk about each other and how you watch one another in secret." Both of them grew faces of horror as their secret was out. Mirroring each other's shock to also find out the other was watching them.

"Yeah, you both are infatiuated by each other and neither of you have the courage to talk to one another. I'm sick of being the awkward confidant between you two. So, this is has to happen. Neither of you seem to have a problem with this isnce you've both been quiet this whole time. I'm gonna let you guys do things now." And just like that Nami hung up. Both of them stared awkwardly at each other, their cheeks flaring under each other's awkward gaze.

"So... I'm Robin."

"Z-zoro, Roronoa Zoro."

"Hungry?"

"I couldn't eat a bite." He stated bluntly as he continued to stare into her cerulean eyes.

"Me either." She bit her lip as he tugged on his already loosened collar. Nearly sweating in the air condition restaurant.

"Remind me- to thank that witch later" Zoro breathed out. As he pinned Robin to the wall in his apartment removing his shirt. She hungerly took his lips once more as he carried her once again to make it to his room.

"I'll be sure to thank her for us." She barely had the breath to word out the sentance in between her sharp gasps and quiet moans.


End file.
